A Little Light On A Dark Day
by Zathine
Summary: A change that would change everything and every one who was involved. But for the better? or maybe the worst. M for later chapters LinkXDarkLink - The lazyness ends now!
1. Prologue

A Little Light On A Dark Day By: Jenny aka Kitsune Kerri

(the setting of this story is the present so its advanced like us) (ill also use some of my own poetry XD)

** sigh "its raining today" Link thought to himself as he as he stared out a fogged up pane of glass dripping of water "the rain is always so depressing and cold like each drop is trying to steal your warmth who you are and what you can become", but enough of that let me introduce my self my name is Link I have sand colored hair that reaches my shoulder blades and my eyes are sky blue. I'm 14 and I weight 150 (mostly muscle) I'm not built but I am fit. As you can tell I hate the rain its so gloomy its cold like death, sorrow and such. My best friends name is Saria a green haired girl who is quiet cute and can bring a smile to my face any day and my 2****nd**** best friend is Kerri (my own little char D just like me) she had Long blond hair that glowed with radiance she was always happy and always kept the people around her happy (she hated to admit it but she liked link she would stare into his eyes and think about them) you see after Ganondorf there was no one left to beat on link he had ascended from no one to one of the most popular boys in school next to Dark. Dark was the epicenter of cool but he wasn't that cruel he may beat a kid here or there but no one would stop him. He looked like Link but had varying differences such as his hair was pure black his eyes were as crimson as blood and glowed like fire in the dark, his skin was darker then anyone had ever seen before some people said it was charcoal black and others said a deep brown. He lived in Hyrule and went to Hyrule Academe. The most popular girl in the school was Zelda she made most of the men's jaws drop she was intelligent and funny her hair was golden and eyes were pink her father was the mayor of Hyrule although her father was a powerful man he still couldn't control his daughter she went to party's and dressed how she wanted ok ok enough about the people I know onto my life. I have no parents when I was a kid they died in the Great Hyrule War when I was 1 years old there was a war with the Hyrule royal family and the Ordon Province trying to take over Hyrule. My dad was a solider and my mother was taken during a raid I was left with no one fortunately the Queen of Hyrule at the time Queen Midna came upon me and she took care of me. She is no longer the queen but she still takes care of me and sends me money once every month. In one hour or so Link had passed out in his computer chair still facing his window but it was a peaceful sight because the sun had come out and was shining on Links face and it had also stopped raining. And this truly was A Little Light On A Dark Day and the beginning of something new**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Zelda or any of its chars I only own my character Kerri Listening to Gorillaz – 19-2000 (soulchild remix) helps getting my brain working and Gorillaz – Feel good inc I do not own the song or the lyrics used in my story Enjoy 3)

Chapter 1 This is perfect… Or is it?

Link awoke in the very same position but he had a blanket over him it appears Midna had paid him a visit but he had fallen asleep it was 6 am and it was Monday yawn "Good morning world" link thought to himself. It was time for Links morning ritual, Link stripped down to his boxers and walked into the bathroom and put the toilette seat up. After using the toilette it was time for a shower Link toyed with the faucets until he found the temperature that wouldn't freeze him nor scorch him before entering the shower he went over to the mirror and looked at his reflection and gave himself a sexy growl "Grrrr I'm a sexy beast" he thought to him self then chuckled, upon entry of the shower he started singing Feel good inc by Gorillaz

Shake it, Shake it

Shake it, Shake it

Feel good

Shake it, Shake it

Shake it, Shake it

Feel good

Then humming half the song waited till the part he liked the best and he thought it was the most catchy part

Windmill, Windmill for

The land turn forever hand in

Hand

Take it all on your

Stride

It is sinking, falling

Down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

His voice was beautiful just like every little bit of him. He turned the shower off and got out, he grabbed his towel and walked into his room forgetting he was completely naked he stood in front of the window forgetting about his neighbors room right beside his window not even 8 meters away. He looked out the window and saw his neighbor Kerri staring suddenly he stopped singing and looked down and blushed as he looked back he saw blood dripping out of Kerri's nose and slightly chuckled. After getting dressed into his black DC shirt, yellow and gray Volcom sweat shirt and his favorite pair of blue jeans with the curtains over the big window. He ventured downstairs to a kitchen filled with food and at this sight he had a spontaneous joygasm he even had his favorite food chocolate covered strawberries. After he had finished eating he went to his bathroom in his room and brushed his teeth and it was only 6:45 am so he decided to go on his computer and went to and searched up youtube and listened to Gorillaz – 19-2000 (soulchild remix)

The world is spinning too fast  
I'm buying lead nike shoes  
to keep my self tethered  
To the days i try to lose

My mama said to slow down  
You must make your own shoes  
Stop dancing to the music

Of Gorillaz in a happy mood

There's a monkey in the jungle  
Watching a vapor trail  
Caught up in the conflict

Between his brain and his tail

And yet again he passed out in his chair alarm clock set for 7:30 as always because his school started at 8:50 am for his brief period of rest he dreamt of randomness he even had a dream of being a chocolate covered strawberry. when he awoke it was 8:00 am. he went into his living room and watched Television until 8:30 he turned it off with the remote and then slipped on his pair of expensive DC skate shoes and headed off to school


End file.
